


Once a memory

by ourfreewill



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: CBA, I'm not even going to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourfreewill/pseuds/ourfreewill
Summary: Charlie's thoughts and feelings during and after using the cabinet in the finale.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting this because I'm always too nervous to like join a new fandom, so I'm putting this out there just so I can get comfy on the edge of the sofa before completely talking over and sprawling out.
> 
> so hi.
> 
> I wrote this when my insomnia was really bad - i've got meds now so you won't have any of these like 100 word... things - i don't really want to say story. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! Or don't, i don't own you.

One soul. Two soul. Three soul. Four. Perhaps in that moment he lost control.

 Charlie felt the rush of power, adrenaline through his veins. In that moment the hall was empty, all he saw was the cabinet and red. He could no longer hear Matteusz's pleas, shouts, nor his cries.  

 In that moment, he could not spare a single care.  

After the moment had passed, he felt light. He stumbled back expecting to his body to fall, but him to never hit the ground.

But he was brought back from the cliff edge, the blade taken away from his throat, and he hit the floor bringing him back to the hall. The anguish that Ram was feeling, Matteusz's distress. Glass was shattered all around them. The energy of the souls was still around them, he could feel it, but it was dying. It was fading. Fading too fast, the residue of his people. They were once again a memory.  

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on my tumblr and request prompts and stuff so i can write good stuff instead of this ^
> 
> http://ourfreewillfanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> I'm really proud of those rhymes by the way.


End file.
